


Tickle

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Electric Toothbrush, F/F, Masturbation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: What use does a non magical object have in Hecate Hardbroom's life? She's about to find out
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 21





	Tickle

Hecate looked at the object in suspicion. It was non magical and therefore of no use to her. But Ada had brought a few back and Hecate wanted to know why. It had none of that wire nonsense that needed to be fit into one of those plug thingies but it still looked foreign.

'It's battery powered' said Ada cheerfully. I've got some batteries to replace it when needed.'

'Hmmm' was Hecate's response. It had an abnormally tiny head. Ada pressed the button and it started vibrating. Hecate jumped back in alarm. It was feral!

Ada chuckled.

'It's to clean your teeth more thoroughly. I got one for everyone who wanted to try one.'

'I'm…not sure that I would care to use such an object' said Hecate, inching away distrustfully.

'Oh it's quite good.'

'I can't imagine using…that.'

A strange expression stole over Ada's face.

'Well give it a try just once and see' she said. Hecate would promise nothing.

That evening, Ada knocked on her door.

'I won't use it' Hecate stated upon seeing the toothbrush.

'Well…I thought maybe you'd prefer to try it another way.'

'How many ways are there to clean your teeth?'

The cleaning spell was good enough, why mess with non-magical nonsense?

'Well it can be used for other things. It's surprisingly versatile. Would you care for a demonstration?'

Hecate looked at the weirdly shaped object with distrust but nodded anyway. Ada inched it closer and brushed it past Hecate's hand. Hecate froze and drew in her breath. A shiver ran through her. Ada pushed her sleeve up and applied it again. Hecate gasped at the tickle, the after effect lingering on her skin. Ada gently walked her backwards to lay her back on the bed, hitched up her skirt and rolled down a stocking. Hecate looked wary. Ada brushed it up her thigh. Another shiver.

'It has different speeds.'

She switched it to the first setting, trawled it further up. Hecate cried out and juddered in shock. Flashes of short sharp shocking sensation flitted across her skin, lightening behind her eyes. Ada enquired about her satisfaction. Hecate nodded her consent to continue. Her cries of joy became more heightened as the instrument was massaged oh so gently inbetween her legs, just a touch on her clit, just a sweep over and under and her fingers ached from clutching the duvet so fiercely. Every time she gasped for mercy, Ada stopped, kissed her lovingly, so slowly and waited until her wife was ready for another round. Hecate allowed herself to relax into the pillows, heart beating faster as Ada examined the toothbrush casually, mentioning that there was a faster speed.

'Shall we try it?'

Hecate nodded eagerly.

Faster it went and the harder she screamed, letting it send her into a blinding climax, quicker than she'd ever had before. She collapsed back onto the pillows, panting with exhilaration, feeling curiously alight.

Ada, quietly confident that Hecate would like what she had in mind, was delighted with the outcome. What a happy discovery that had been, finding out that such a thing excited the flesh.

'Oh my' said Hecate, remembering too late that she'd been tremendously loud.

Ada smiled smugly.

'I took the liberty of casting a silencing spell when I came in.'

Hecate hadn't even noticed. She was thinking of when they could next use the electric toothbrush.


End file.
